Office of the High Overseer
The Office of the High Overseer is the principal residence of the High Overseer and a gathering place for Overseers within Dunwall, located in Holger Square. It is the central location of the High Overseer Campbell mission. Details The Office of the High Overseer contains all necessary facilities for the functioning of the Abbey of the Everyman in Dunwall. These include a gathering place for worship and collection on the first floor, a room with urns containing the ashes of previous High Overseers and High Oracles, a kennel for the keeping of wolfhounds, a meeting room, a library, and an interrogation room. On the upper level is a dining room where the High Overseer conducts meetings. In front of the Office in Holger Square are stocks used to punish Overseers for their indiscretions or, presumably, to exact punishment for any crime deemed worthy by the Abbey. A back area of the Office that contains a backyard and various workshops for the conduction of Abbey business (the destruction of bone charms and runes, the holding of abducted children awaiting The Trials of Aptitude, the creation of Overseer music boxes, propaganda broadcasts, etc.), as well as Overseer quarters, warehouses and kitchens. On the lower floors of the Office, Thaddeus Campbell maintains a secret room for licentious and sacrilegious activities; various articles of clothing, a note and an audiograph shed light on his sexual and sometimes murderous exploits with courtesans. A rune can also be found on display in a case beside a copy of Litany on the White Cliff. If an alarm is triggered within the building, the Office goes into a 'Lockdown' procedure. All windows will be shuttered, and guards will be on high alert. Trivia *While Campbell's secret room can be seen through a barred window in the Holger Square storm drains, it can only be accessed by pressing the eye of the Holger statue across from the exit to the Kennels. *The Sokolov painting of Campbell in the process of being painted in the prologue can be found in Campbell's secret room. *When Corvo first passes by the central gathering area, an Overseer can be heard preaching about the Outsider, and entertaining questions from churchgoers. *On the second level of the Office of the High Overseer, Corvo can hear two Overseers discussing how one of them was caught on a ledge during a lockdown. Gallery Exterior Holger Square.png|Holger Square. Office01.png|Office of the High Overseer front view. Chained-up Martin.png|Teague Martin chained up in front of the Office. Interior office06.png|Overseer Sturgess counsels three citizens. Stu03.png|Overseer Sturgess gives counsel to followers of the Abbey. 7strictures.png|The Seven Strictures. Dishonored 2013-08-14 21-49-13-49.jpg|Announcement center. Urns02.png|Urns of former High Overseers and Oracles. office05.png|A hallway in the Office of the High Overseer. office04.png|Meeting room at the Office of the High Overseer. highoverseermeetingroom.png|Campbell and Curnow in the meeting room. Holger'sstatute.png|Statue of Holger. Campbellsecretroom.png|Entrance to Campbell's secret room. Office02.png|Mattresses in Campbell's secret room. office03.png|Campbell leads Curnow to his secret room. Interrogation5.png|A hallway leading to the interrogation room. Interrogation2.png|The interrogation room. Interrogation4.png|Corvo looks at the interrogation chair. Interrogation3.png|A tray with pliers in the interrogation room. Brandhighoverseercampbell.gif|High Overseer Campbell being branded in the interrogation room (GIF). HighOverseerOffice map.jpg|Map of the Office of the High Overseer. Backyard Dishonored 2013-08-14 21-47-16-80.jpg|Backyard entrance. Dishonored 2013-08-14 21-48-55-45.jpg|Backyard. Dishonored 2013-08-1421-50-33-98.jpg|Backyard alternate view. Category:Locations Category:Buildings